


Sweet Tooth

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Supernatural One-Shots, Imagines, Prompts, Headcannons [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Sam doesn't like your candy obsession





	

"Y/n, no. No more candy!" Sam takes the five pound bag of skittles, four packages of receese cups, bag of mini Hershey's and the packs of gum from the shopping cart. Your lips gasp and your shorter arms reach up as the giant moose takes your precious candy from the shopping cart. 

Sam already controls most of the meals at the bunker and while the man can do wonders with spinach on pizza. You NEED YOUR CANDY TO SURVIVE. It's Dean's fault really, why you're so addicted to anything sugary sweet. 

The pies started it all. Then came the candies. The boxes of skittles he swipes from the gas station for you. Then the slices of cake he gets when he knows you don't feel like pie. Then the cookies. The Hershey kisses. The milkyways, the snickers. You needed them! Call you addicted to sugar all they want you loved candy. 

"Give that back Winchester!" you're huffing and puffing as you jump up on your short legs to try and grab the packs of candy from the giant. He's barely got it held above his shoulder but you're much too short to grab them from his long limbs. Even though you're practically crawling up his side trying to get to them. 

"Y/n stop it, you're acting like a child." Well that hurt, you're in your twenties for christ sake! You can still act like a kid sometimes! You were allowed. Hell Dean was in his thirties and he still acted childish. 

"But Sammmmmmmmm!" You whine and pout, dropping down from his side and clasping your hands together in front of your lips. Eyes widening to near comical levels as you stare up at him with your best puppy eyes. And it's mere seconds before Sam caves and puts them back in the cart. 

"Yes!" You punch your fist into the air and smiled brightly, adding another pack of peppermints. 

"Dean's dealing with you when you crash, it's his turn." Sam gripes, rolling his eyes at you as he pushes the heavy cart through the candy aile so you wouldn't try to grab anymore if you were away from it. 

"That's okay, his cuddles are better anyways." There's a smack to your ass for that remark and Sam only smirks and gives you a wink before pushing you toward the fruits. You loved your boys, but you had to have your candy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love
> 
> Commenst are Life


End file.
